


Playing The Games

by caz251



Category: NCIS
Genre: Bad Jenny, Gen, Undercover, Unsanctioned Operation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jennifer Shepard has always played the games necessary to get to her position, she plays to win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing The Games

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt a player of games at gen prompt bingo

Jennifer Shepard looked down into the bullpen at her agents, who were working away on whatever cases had presented that day. She smiled as she saw Gibbs sat at his desk, glad that he was back after his time in Mexico, but not completely sure about the moustache. The rest of his team seemed to be falling back into line with Gibbs as their leader and they were lining up for her plans nicely.

McGee was easily led and followed Ziva after just a hint of recognition from her, they had both alienated Tony while he had been Team Lead and continued to do so now that Gibbs had returned. They were both quick to point out that Tony was not Gibbs and they much preferred to do things Gibbs’ way. Gibbs’ own actions on his return of just returning Tony’s belongings to his original desk had also helped her plans along. 

Any worries that she had about Tony turning to Gibbs about his undercover op had just been cleared up. Gibbs had made it so easy for her, she had apologised to Tony for not warning him in advance that Gibbs was taking the team back over, explaining that she had thought that Gibbs would have spoken to him about the situation. Tony had taken her words well and she could tell that he held no ill will towards her for the situation. She had offered him a promotion to Team Lead in Rota at the same time to further tie his loyalty to her and her operation; she wasn’t worried that he would take it she knew that he wouldn’t leave Gibbs’ team.

She looked at Tony and he gave her a slight nod without garnering any notice from the rest of the team. She let a small smile cross her lips and she nodded back to him before making her way to her office. She had looked out over her domain enough for now, she had some work to be getting on with.

Once she was shut in her office she smiled to herself, DiNozzo seemed to be doing well with the operation, he hadn’t been caught out, and he seemed to be cultivating a strong relationship with Miss Benoit a perfect cover for her plans. Jenny couldn’t be happier with the way things were working out. All the players on the board were known to her at the moment and she was controlling the board. DiNozzo was just one pawn in her game, but he was a valuable one, he would lead her directly to the King and she would get her revenge for the death of her father.

Her phone rang and she sighed, putting aside the thoughts of the game she was currently playing, answering the phone ready to play whatever political game was waiting for her. No matter what was coming in the future Jenny was determined to win the games. When she played it was to win and she had yet to lose, after all she hadn’t become the first female head of an armed federal agency with her looks and her smile. She had worked hard for her position and played the games needed to rise through the ranks, making sacrifices were necessary she was willing to do anything to win.


End file.
